Love in the Meadow
by Comment person
Summary: Amy is bored one day and takes a walk in a meadow. Sonic happens to dash by and see her. He sees her bored, and decided to cheer her up. Plz R&R, no flames, my first one shot! Requested by Gargel. SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA!


This was requested by Gargel.

This is my first one-shot so ummm….R&R and no flames plz!

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS! ( I wish I did though!)

** "**Sorry Amy, I'm a little busy right now," said Cream on the other line, "we're in the middle of a movie right now, I'll have to call you back!"

Amy closed her phone and sighed.

'Cream is always busy with Tails now that they are going out now.' she thought to herself.

Amy opened her cell phone and dialed another number.

"Hello?" asked Rouge on the phone.

"Hey Rouge, its Amy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Yea, why?"

"Never mind." Amy sighed.

"Oh, are you lonely dear?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, every one seems busy except me." Amy explained on the phone.

"Who'd you call?"

"Cream is with Tails, Blaze is busy with Silver, the Chaotix are busy with a case, Big is with Froggy, I have no idea where Shadow is, Tikal is busy looking after Cheese, and Shade is busy with Knuckles." Amy told her.

"Shade is with Knuckles?" Rouge asked is disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Amy replied.

There was a brief silence on the other line.

"Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to have to call you back Amy." Rouge said in a flat tone, and then hung up.

Amy slowly closed her phone with a confused look.

"Might as well take a walk." she said as she stood up from under the shade of the tree. In front of her, an entire field of colorful bloomed flowers.

Amy walked down the hill with her head hung low.

"Nothing to do." she muttered to herself.

A gentle breeze swept through the valley. The flowers swayed in the breeze.

Amy sighed and sat down on the soft grassy hillside. She stared at the flowers, then up at the sky. Amy laid back on the grass and stared at the clouds in the sky.

Big, white, fluffy clouds drifted across the light blue sky.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of running. Then a quick gust of wind blew right past her.

Amy quickly sat up, and only saw the flowers sway with the gust of wind that past by. Amy stared back at the grassy ground.

Again, she heard the sound again. This time, she heard it stop in front of her.

Amy looked up, and saw her blue hedgehog standing right in front of her.  
Amy's heart skipped a beat or two, as her eyes met with his jade green eyes.

"Hey Amy, whats up?" Sonic asked with a smile.

At first, Amy wanted to jump up and kiss her blue hero right there.

'NO! You will just make him run away!' Amy thought to her self.

"Hey Sonic," she finally said, "I'm just bored."

Something in her voice made her words sound like in a very sad tone, and Sonic noticed it.

"Well…what are you doing in this meadow?" Sonic asked, glancing at the flowers all around.

"I just came out here on a walk, and I ended up here." Amy explained.

"Oh…" Sonic said. There was a brief moment of silence, interrupted by a small breeze.

Sonic had a puzzled look on his face. He gazed to the west, then back at Amy, then back to the west. Then he let out a sigh.  
"Amy? You want to go some where with me?" Sonic asked. Amy's heart fluttered when she heard this.

"Ok." Amy replied, with a little trace of joy.

Sonic offered her a hand up. Amy grasped his hand, and he pulled her up.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Sonic smirked.

What happened next caught Amy totally off her guard. Sonic picked her up bridal style, and dashed off. Amy barely had time to hold on to his neck.

'Did he just ask me out? Where is he taking me? What made Sonic finally decide to take me some where? Is this another dare from some one? Where are we going?'

All these thoughts filled her mind, she didn't realize that Sonic slowed his speed down, and they were almost to their destination.

Sonic finally slowed his pace down to a walk.

They were in at another meadow. Except sunnier, and it had only two kinds of flowers, pink roses and blue violets.

Sonic slowly slide Amy to her feet. Amy took a step forward, dazzled by the amount of roses and violets found in one place.

"They're soooo beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Just like you." Sonic muttered to himself.

Amy spun around on her heels.

"What?" Amy asked with a smile making its way on her face.

"Ummm uhhh…uhh…" Sonic stammered nervously, scratching the back of his quills. Amy started to giggle a little bit.

Amy turned back to the huge field of pink and blue flowers. She spotted a hill off to the side, and walked over to it. She sat down on the side facing the flowers.

Sonic decided to join her, and he sat down right beside her.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said, turning to him. Their eyes both met.

"No problem Amy." Sonic said, and decided to lay back on the hillside.

Amy took one last look at the flowers, and then laid back next to Sonic. Sonic placed his arm around Amy.

Amy noticed this, and snuggled closer to Sonic's body.

'Anything for you Amy.' Sonic thought in his mind.

About a minute passed, and they both laid there on the side of the hill.

"Sonic?" he heard Amy's voice say.

"Yes Am-mmm!" was all he could say, before Amy's lips pressed against his.

It took Sonic a moment to realize what she was doing. His first thought was to pull out of it, but he was actually enjoying it.

Sonic pressed into the kiss. Their lips fitted perfectly. Everything in the world seemed to be perfect.

It seemed that time fast forward, or slowed down. Sonic couldn't tell, or care. He just wanted this to last.

Unfortunately, their lungs ached for air. Slowly, they broke away from the kiss.

Both gazed into each others eyes, with red blushes on their faces.  
"Im sorry Sonic." Amy whispered sadly her eyes starting to water up. Sonic didn't want her to cry, so he pulled her closer to him. She was now an inch away from his face.

"Don't be sad, Amy." Sonic whispered back to her. A small tear came out of her eye and strolled down her cheek. Sonic used his other hand to wipe it away. Amy smiled with joy.

Sonic grinned back, and rested his head back on the soft grass. Amy nuzzled her head on his shoulder, and let out a sigh.

Both laid in the on the hillside and gazed at the sky. Nothing could describe how they both felt, but they knew one thing…..

They loved each other very much.

********  
Well how was that? This is my first one shot! Im not sure if I did a good job or not…so R&R plz! No flames plz.


End file.
